


Full

by 2originalcents



Category: South Park
Genre: Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2originalcents/pseuds/2originalcents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters' thoughts on fatness have changed over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

Butters hummed happily as he pulled the pumpkin-cinnamon pie and peach cobbler he made from scratch out of the oven. He set both desserts by the window sill so they would cool. He then took off his oven mitts and turned to admire the dinner table, which was currently filled with the feast he lovingly cooked for Eric. His feast was embarrassingly similar to a regular Thanksgiving dinner, turkey and all, but tonight was a special occasion and he didn’t understand why he couldn’t cook that special meal, time of year be damned.

Butters had placed the final piece of silverware on the table when the front door opened, and he eagerly went to greet Eric.

“Sweetheart!” Butters said, all grins and throwing his arms around Eric’s neck. “Congratulations on getting that project! I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks,” Eric said, kissing Butters deeply. His right arm wrapped around Butters’ waist. “I still can’t believe it, but who else were they going to choose?”

“Exactly,” Butters said. He giggled and tapped Eric’s chest with his finger to solidify the point.

Eric kissed Butters one more time before letting him go and busying himself with his jacket.

“What smells so good?” he asked, hanging up his clothes as he turned his head towards the kitchen.

Butters shrugged, smiling, his hands clasped behind his back.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just wanted to make a special dinner for such a special occasion.”

Eric smiled and cocked his eyebrows. He threw his arm around Butters’ shoulder and the two walked towards the kitchen.

“Holy fuck,” Eric said when he saw the meal. The turkey sat ostentatiously in the center of the table, the sides complimenting its perfectly crisped skin. “You made all this on your own?”

Butters nodded vigorously. “I started the minute you left and finished just a few minutes ago!”

“When I left? Butters, what if I hadn’t gotten it?”

“Of course you were going to get it! And besides, in the event you didn’t get it, well, this would have cheered you up! So how does it look?”

“Amazing. I’m ready to eat!”

Eric pulled out his chair and quickly sat, his eyes rolling over every piece of food, not sure where to start. But he didn’t have to worry, Butter grabbed his plate, which was a few inches larger than his own, and started piling on the food. He cut him a generous and gorgeous piece of turkey breast and did not skimp on the potatoes, yams, mac ‘n cheese, cranberry sauce, gravy, and other goodies. It was only when he reached the small salad he prepared did he turn to Eric, gesturing at it to know if he wanted any. Eric shook his head, no.

Butters put the filled plate in front of Eric quickly, his arms were trembling thanks to the added weight of it and he was afraid he would spill it. He then quickly served himself, and Eric was so preoccupied with his meal he didn’t notice Butters was only having half of what he was having.

“By the way, don’t get too filled up, we have dessert,” Butters said before digging in. He pointed over his shoulder at the desserts and Eric tilted his head to see.

“Oh my God, Butters!” Eric said, his mouth full. “I love you so fucking much!”

Butters blushed and smiled. “I love you too. How’s everything?”

Eric nodded as he swallowed and shoveled more food into his mouth.

As they ate they chatted about the events of the day, of what was said at the meeting and how did they come to the conclusion that they wanted Eric to be their photographer. Eric ate and ate through his explanation, and Butters observed him as he ate more appropriate portions, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight for reasons unrelated to his dinner. He wiped his lips and coughed behind his napkin, attempting to collect himself, desperate to remind his body that now was not the time. But watching Eric’s cheeks expand with food, his throat bobbing as he swallowed it down, it was all too much. He could even swear he could see Eric’s stomach becoming larger and more swollen with every bite. Butters concentrated on his food, wanting to get some sustenance before his evening truly started, but it was so hard when Eric was in front of him, and his clothes were starting to give way to his growing body.

“Jesus, I’m stuffed,” Eric said after his third serving. He sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

Butters stood and took both their plates to the sink.

“Don’t forget, there’s dessert,” he said, turning in time to see Eric unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. His stomach flooded out, and Eric moaned in satisfaction, his bloated stomach no longer being restricted by tight dress pants. Butters licked his lips as he watched the mounds of flesh spill onto Eric’s lap and he could only imagine how soft he must be.

“Oh, no way! I think I need a breather and we can get back to it later,” Eric said, interrupting Butters’ as he was mentally counting the stretch marks that crossed the bottom of his belly.

Butters ignored him and turned to concentrate on cutting him large portions of both desserts while he gave himself a reasonable slice of cobbler.

“Come on, Eric! I made your favorites! Are you really going to say no to them? I know you have room.”

Eric looked at the desserts and then up to Butters, who was standing over him.

“These aren’t my favorite,” he said, teasing.

“I know, but you say these go best with turkey, so same difference.”

“Butters, they look amazing, but I’m really full, maybe later?”

Butters pouted, his lower lip jutting out slightly. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He pulled a seat and sat next to Eric as opposed to in front of him, and readied a large piece of pie for him on a fork and put it in front of his mouth.

“Butters,” Eric said, pulling his head back. Both of his hands were holding on to the bottom folds of fat rolling off his stomach, and Butters swallowed and counted backwards from ten to calm himself.

“Just one bite! Please?”

Eric rolled his eyes and sighed. He opened his mouth and giddy, Butters fed him the piece of pie. As Eric was chewing, Butters was getting ready to feed him some of the cobbler.

“You said just one bite,” Eric said, his mouth full. He wiped his lips with his hand.

“One of each,” Butters said and didn’t give Eric a chance to complain before placing the piece of cobbler on his lips.

Slowly, and ignoring his protests, Butters fed him from both desserts until they were almost gone.

“You’re barely eating anything,” Eric said, moaning slightly. His wooden chair creaked underneath him, struggling against the added weight.

“Really? You think I haven’t eaten anything? Trust me, I’ve eaten a lot! You’ve just been so preoccupied with your own food to notice.” Butters turned to him and smiled. He licked the final remnant of cobbler from his fork.

Eric furrowed his brows and pouted, finally understanding what Butters was doing. But before he could protest, Butters was already feeding him the final piece of dessert he had left on his plate.

It was with some difficulty he swallowed that last bite. He involuntarily squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed, feeling like his stomach was close to bursting now. When he opened his eyes again he saw Butters watching him intently, his eyes moving over his body.

“Are you okay? Maybe you should take off your shirt, it looks a bit tight on you right now,” Butters said, false worry on his face.

Eric looked down at himself and saw that the buttons on his shirt were ready to pop off. He lifted his arms, which now felt incredibly heavy, and started unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up.

He sighed again and tipped his head back when his shirt was completely unbuttoned, another wave of relief hitting his body as he loosened another piece of restrictive clothing. He was still wearing a white undershirt, but Butters could see the clear outline of his stomach and chest through the almost translucent fabric. Not to mention, it was now rolling up, revealing the bottom half of Eric’s stomach.

It was all Butters could do to not run his hand over Eric’s stomach. He wanted to so badly. He wanted to touch the plush roundness of his body trying to make room for the newfound fat underneath. But he knew now was not the time. Eric needed some space, a few moments to compose himself and adjust to his new fullness before Butters could have his fun. So he stood and turned to the table.

“Hey, how’s about you go upstairs and relax on the bed while I clean up and put the food away? You’ve had a long, productive day and I don’t want all this food to go to waste.”

Eric stared at him from the corner of his eye and nodded slightly. He wasn’t sure he could move in his present state, but with some effort, and using the table as support, he heaved himself up.

Butters leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll be up there soon, okay?”

Eric nodded and walked out. His hands were on either side of his pants so they wouldn’t slip off and Butters eyes were trained on his ass, which always gained a spectacular amount of plumpness after a feast. His ass cheeks jiggled with every step and his hips were wide, Butters wanted so badly to put his hands on them and squeeze them hard, but instead he turned around and got to work. Eric huffed and groaned as he trekked to his bedroom, and the stairs felt like death, but he was exhausted. His day was long and his dinner was large, surely he would sleep the moment he hit his bed and Butters’ fun would be over.

Once Butters heard him on the final steps of the stairs, he turned to the thermostat and turned up the heat a couple of notches. This part always made him uncomfortable with the added heat, but the results were spectacular.

It took him twenty minutes to clean up. Butters put the food away neatly in the fridge, and all the dishes were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. Once he was done he turned down the thermostat to where it was and headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

The sight of Eric hit Butters’ cock harder than he expected. Eric was on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, which had rolled down and nearly covered by his engorged stomach. He was panting slightly from the heat, a rosy hue coloring his cheek as his eyes were squeezed shut in his attempt to sleep. His right hand was lying limply over his stomach while his left was under his head. He looked so luxurious, like a woman in a Rubens’ painting, and Butters couldn’t get enough.

“You’re not sleeping, are you?” Butters asked casually, walking towards him and knowing he wasn’t. If there was one thing that kept Eric wide awake it was being overheated.

Eric moaned, but made no sign of moving. Butters smiled and sat on the bed and finally let his hand wander the length of Eric’s stomach.

Eric swatted his hand away and moaned again. He turned on his back and tried to pretend Butters wasn’t there, but Butters wasn’t going to be defeated.

“You ate too much, didn’t you? I’m glad you enjoyed my cooking so much,” Butters whispered into Eric’s ear. He was leaning over him, his hand back on Eric’s stomach, but this time he grabbed a handful of fat and gently glided his hand to the side while still holding on to his fat.

“Butters,” Eric grumbled, but he didn’t push him away this time. Butters’ touches were so gentle and exact, he couldn’t help but feel them in his cock as well.

“You ate a lot, but I know you’re ready for second dessert,” Butters said, his hand trailing up to cup Eric’s tits, which were also fuller now.

“Don’t,” Eric said meekly, but he moaned all the same as Butters teased him and rubbed his nipple with his thumb.

“You don’t want second dessert?”

Eric turned his head towards Butters, who was smiling rather smugly at him. He always hated this game, ever since Butters first started playing it. He hated how Butters touched him, emphasizing his stomach, pretending he liked it when he knew he didn’t. But it was second dessert, and no matter what, he couldn’t say no to that. He nodded and sat up, his back still towards Butters, who pulled away and felt victorious.

Before Eric could move to the floor, Butters pounced on him, his hands around his stomach as he pressed against his back. Eric moaned as Butters’ hands moved all around him, squeezing him here and there, caressing his stomach and fondling his tits.

“So soft. And warm,” Butters said. His hands didn’t stop and Eric was getting harder.

Butters started to concentrate on his tits and nipples, rubbing, pinching, and squeezing them this way and that. Eric moaned and trembled, he gripped the mattress tightly and bit his bottom lip, but Butters had become an expert in his body and soon he sighed and panted, having come from being played with like that.

“So sensitive, too,” Butters said, his voice light and teasing.

Eric turned around to face him and they kissed sweetly. He let himself fall into Butters’ embrace and he curled into his chest, never breaking their kiss.

After a few more moments, Eric sinked down to the floor, and Butters scooted to sit at the edge, his legs now on either side of Eric.

“Can you take off your shirt?” Eric asked before getting started.

Quickly, Butters pulled off his sweater vest and then unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed the clothes behind him over the other edge of the bed. Eric reached his hands out and squeezed either side of Butters’ waist. He had a softness about him too, and a small bump of a belly that excited Eric, who sat up on his knees so he could kiss it.

Butters watched him and ran his fingers through Eric’s hair. Eric kept kissing his tummy, letting the moment last before second dessert. But he couldn’t hold out forever and soon he was unzipping Butters’ pants.

Eric’s eyes drooped and he couldn’t help but lick the shaft as his right hand held it in place. His left hand was on the floor as leverage and he closed his eyes, licking Butters’ slowly, savoring his taste like he savored his dinner. He pressed his face against his cock and breathed in deeply before pulling away and getting to work on removing the rest of Butters’ pants.

Once Butters was nude, Eric was reaching for his inner thigh, but was stopped.

“I’m sorry Eric,” Butters said, “but I was hoping you could first use your chest?”

Eric looked up at him, a whimper escaped his lips. He felt his cheeks grow hot, but he nodded and sat up. He placed his hands on either side of his tits and pushed them together with Butters’ cock between them. He moved his hands up and down, and he tilted his head down to give the head a few swipes of his tongue. The first time Butters asked for this Eric was humiliated. How could he ask him for something only women can do? He begrudgingly humored Butters’ request, and was surprised to find that he was getting turned on by doing so. His nipples rubbed against Butters’ shaft and he shuddered, it felt good. It also felt good to do something he considered so effeminate. It felt right to pretend, for a few fleeting moments, that he was a woman, and he was doing what a woman does.

After a few more strokes of his tongue Butters stopped him by cupping his face with his hand. Eric understood the signal and dropped his hands from his tits. Butters kept his hand where it was and rubbed Eric’s bottom lip with his thumb. His lips were so full and red. They glistened with saliva and he pouted slightly, making them look even plumper. Butters was excited to have them wrapped around his cock, and he felt Eric’s cheek in the palm of his hand. They were full too, and so very soft. His cock would make them expand more, and Eric’s mouth would be filled with him.

Butters dropped his hand and let Eric continue where he left off.  Eric stared at him for a moment, his lips parting slightly, before moving on to Butters’ inner thighs, kissing and biting him here and there. He rubbed his hands across Butters’ legs and Butters loved the sight and feel of them. Eric’s arms were so fat, they jiggled with his every movement like pudding. His fingers were large and thick, Butters’ likened them to German sausages on nights when Eric was the teaser and he pushed them into his mouth. On those nights his fingers were usually a fine substitute for his cock, and Butters would become a writhing mess, calling out his name, demanding more and wanting it faster. But tonight Eric wrapped his sausage fingers around Butters’ cock, and it felt like a pillow fortress was now protecting him from any dangers.

Eric’s eyes were closed again, losing himself as he sucked on Butters’ balls. Little moans and sighs emanated from his lips, the same little sounds of satisfaction that he made when he first bit into the juicy turkey breast.

Butters was still petting Eric with his right hand and held tightly the blanket beneath him with the other. He didn’t want to come just yet, and he was glad Eric wasn't pumping him, he was just holding him firmly. To hold out a little longer he concentrated on his thighs, the splatter of nips and hickeys here and there. Some were fading, barely visible now from previous nights, while others were new, already forming from Eric’s rough bites. He was counting his hickeys when Eric engulfed his cock with his mouth and he doubled over, screaming.

“Ah! Shit!” Butters said, his hand now holding a tight fistful of Eric’s hair.

Eric didn’t stop, he let the moment last long enough but now his head bobbed up and down quickly, his tongue wrapping itself around Butters’ cock, slicking it with saliva.

“Eric, I--Uh! I’m…”

Butters had been holding off since Eric first started eating, but he couldn’t hold off anymore. His hand steeled against Eric’s head, stopping him from moving up so he still had the majority of Butters’ cock in his mouth as Butters came.

Eric easily swallowed all of Butters’ spendings, enjoying his second dessert and licking Butters clean.

Butters dropped his hand and his chest was heaving as he caught his breath. Eric pulled back and licked a few drops of come that had fallen on his fingers. He sat back so his ass was on the ground, though his legs were still folded and tucked on either side of him.

“How was that?” Butters asked after recovering. Eric nodded, his face a deep red. “So you weren’t too full for second dessert.”

“You know I’m never too full for that,” Eric said, his voice small as he looked down. After all this time it still embarrassed him to admit these things, but Butters grinned, because he did know.

“Why don’t you join me on the bed?”

Eric did as he was told. He crawled up and Butters giggled as the bed complained and sank down. He knew what Butters wanted from him, so he laid down on his back, both hands over his head as he relaxed, ready for the next round.

Butters was already half hard. His hand went over the soft mounds of flesh that folded over Eric’s stomach, and he stopped at his belly button, smiling at Eric’s annoyed grunt when he pressed his finger into it. He stood up at the end of the bed, his eyes running up and down Eric’s body.

Eric’s eyes were closed, but he could still feel Butters’ gaze and he grew hotter, his cock twitching because he was being watched so intently. His breath caught when he felt Butters’ fingers hook around the waist of his boxers and using his legs he heaved his wide hips up so Butters could easily roll them off. Only now did Eric dare to peek through one eye to see Butters’ reaction. This was always the most embarrassing part, and he always waited with baited breath if this was the day that Butters would finally look at him with disappointment and walk away. But given Butters’ expression, that day hadn’t arrived yet, and in his heart Eric knew it never would, but he could never run the insecurity off for good.

Butters’ eyes were soft, his lust slightly dampened by his love. As much as Eric’s body turned him on with how much space it took up, it never escaped him that this was the body that belonged to the person he loved the most, and that it was sacred. Butters went to kneel on the bed, and Eric spread his legs open so he could scoot closer. He crawled on top of Eric and kissed him deeply, his tongue pushing past his lips so he could taste him.

Eric pulled his arms down so he could reach for Butters, and pull him closer by the waist. They both moaned into each other’s mouth, Butters’ body curving over Eric’s, their hands grasping each other wherever possible.

“I love you,” Eric said.

Butters pulled away and cupped his face with his hands.

“I love you, too.”

Their kisses continued, but Butters started sinking down, trailing kisses down Eric’s neck. When he reached his chest, Butters couldn’t help but suck on his tits. He pushed them together so he could suck on both at the same time, and Eric’s back arched and his toes curled as he squealed, the sensation of his tits overwhelming him. But that was soon over and Butters continued down his stomach, where he pushed his tongue into Eric’ belly button and nipped around the skin there. He then licked every one of his stretch marks before sitting back on his knees. Eric was panting heavily as he recovered from Butters’ caresses, but he bent his own knees and spread them farther apart, watching Butters and growing anxious.

Butters’ hands were back on Eric’s stomach, fondling him and letting his hands sink into his flesh. Eric started to tremble, and nervous he lifted the bottom folds of his stomach so they no longer covered his cock.

Butters was fully hard now, enjoying the view despite Eric’s unusually small size. This was Eric’s greatest shame, but Butters was charmed by it. Everything about Eric was so large. His body, his personality. Something somewhere had to give way, and Butters’ didn’t mind at all that this something was his cock. Maybe some would argue everything Eric did was to compensate, but Butters thought the opposite. He thought that Eric would be who he was regardless, and that having a long, fat cock would have been overkill. Instead his cock was small, smothered by his fat, never given a chance to grow, but it was still sensitive, along with the rest of his body. And that must have been connected, somehow, that must be the real compensation. Butters could make Eric come by concentrating on any part of his body, not just his cock. He was sure if he was well endowed, his tits wouldn’t be as sensitive, and he wouldn’t lose his composure whenever his stomach was massaged.

Butters was smiling as he ran his thumb over the nib that was Eric’s cock. He was hard, and some come started dripping out. Eric’s head tipped back and drool fell from his mouth. He was quickly unraveling and that was when Butters’ stopped, not wanting Eric to be undone just yet.

He pulled his hand away and Eric dropped his stomach rolls. Instead he now pried apart his ass cheeks, giving Butters a clear view of his hole. Butters hands fell on Eric’s thighs, and he squeezed them tight. Eric yelped as Butters pinched his inner thighs hard, at times with two fingers, at others he would use his whole hand to squeeze. Eric’s thighs were as fat and juicy as a Christmas ham, and Butters leaned down to bite him as hard as he was bitten moments ago. He then started running his fingers up and down the backside of his thighs, enjoying how plush and bumpy they were with cellulite. When he was done teasing him, Butters grabbed Eric’s ankles and pushed his legs back so they were against Eric’s stomach. Eric breathing quickened, knowing what was coming, his hands still on his cheeks, holding himself open.

Slowly, Butters started pushing his fat cock to the hilt into Eric. His cock was the polar opposite of Eric’s, it was long and thick, and its heated throbbing reached deep into him.

Eric arched his back, squeaking since his screams were caught in his throat. Butters was completely in and he felt so full, he was amazed his body could take it and not explode.

Butters winced. Eric’s body always pushed against him, cushioning his cock and adding an even pressure all around him. His cock was definitely being smothered. Eric gripped tightly to the blanket underneath him, and though he wasn’t moving, he felt Butters’ cock pulse inside him. He looked down at Butters, his expression dazed but expectant, and Butters knew he wanted him to start already, and start he did.

Fucking Eric was a full body exercise for Butters. He was still on his knees as he thrusted forcefully into him, having to use all his muscles to gain the momentum to push past all his fat time and time again. It was also training in stamina, as Eric demanded harder thrusts from him, and he couldn’t let his shaking, aching muscles slow him down. He kept Eric’s legs up by leaning on them, using his whole body weight. Despite his appearance, Eric was surprisingly limber, and sex forced him to train in flexibility as much as it trained Butters’ in weight lifting.

Tears fell from Eric’s eyes, he was feeling Butters in every inch of his body. He screamed out, calling Butters’ name and begging him to go harder. Butters blinked sweat from his eyes and watched as Eric’s fat moved in waves over his body. Every bit of him was jiggling now, even his tits were moving wildly up and down, and Butters dropped his legs so he could fall forward and kiss him hard. With some difficulty, Eric wrapped his legs around Butters and pulled him closer with his arms. Moments like these, with Eric’s body swallowing him up, Butters was sure he was going to die, or in the very least pass out, but instead he stopped thrusting and with limbs intertwining the two made out hard.

Eric’s hole started to twitch along with Butters’ cock. They pulled apart, both staring at each other, their eyes crazed with lust. Butters huffed and pushed himself back on his knees and pulled out of Eric. He lifted his hand high over his head and landed a solid, resounding slap on the side of Eric’s ass. Eric almost came on that alone, but he grunted and turned himself around so he was on hands and knees. He stuck his ass out and his stomach pressed against the bed.

Butters licked his lips as he pried Eric’s ass cheeks apart with his own hands. Eric’s hole was gaping now, slightly stretched open thanks to Butters, but before he entered him again to finish up, he slapped Eric’s ass one more time and then ravished it with licks and bites. If Butters’ thighs were lightly speckled with hickeys and other lovemarks, Eric’s ass was practically blacked out with purples and blues. Butters’ sucked his cheeks hard, and he suddenly pushed two fingers into Eric.

Eric collapsed onto his forearms and his mind was going blank. Butters was assaulting his ass and he bit down on his lip hard enough it drew blood. He didn’t want to come just yet, and the pinch of broken skin jolted him enough to hold out a little longer.

Soon Butters had his fill and entered Eric again with his cock. He draped himself over Eric, his right hand landing on the bed to hold himself up while he sucked on Eric’s earlobe. He started moving again, and in this position it was much easier to go as hard and fast as Eric wanted him to. He was also much more precise, and every thrust was a direct hit on Eric’s prostate.

“Butters!” Eric screamed. He attempted to lift himself up again, but this just served to give Butters enough room to start fondling his tits again.

Butters mouth was on his earlobe, his hands on his tits, and his engorged cock was pummeling his prostate. He tried to hold it in, but Eric screamed, coming hard and collapsing fully on the bed again. Butters hadn’t finished, though, and he kept going, Eric a complete mess and incoherently babbling underneath him. With this last bit of strength, Eric squeezed around Butters, and that did it, Butters screamed through his orgasm too, pumping all his come deep inside Eric.

Once he was done, Butters fell back on his ass. He was panting heavily, but his eyes were wide open as he soaked in Eric’s disheveled appearance. He could see his own come dribble out of him and he couldn’t help but think, Now you’re full, Eric.

Butters crawled over and laid next to Eric. Eric had fallen onto his right side, so he had his back towards Butters. Once they both caught their breaths and they laid in silence, Butters sat up and gently pushed Eric so he would be laying on his back again. He then leaned his head against his right hand and traced Eric’s stomach with the tips of his fingers.

“I’m full,” Eric said, his lips and voice trembling.

Butters shushed him and kissed the side of his mouth. “I know, baby,” he said, and patted his chest. “Was it good, at least?”

Eric nodded, and smiled at the understatement.

“Congratulations again on getting the project,” Butters said.

“Thank you.”

They kissed chastely and Eric turned to cuddle into Butters’ chest. He breathed him in and smiled dreamily, satisfied as he always was after being intimate with his husband. Butters hummed above him, his hand running over his spine and he gently pinched bits of his back fat so it wouldn’t actually hurt.

“I should try losing weight again,” Eric said, remembering something Butters said decades ago about someone being too fat for him.

Butters let out a worried hum before saying, “If you really want, we can join a gym again, but I think you’re fine as you are.”

“I should do it for health reasons, though.”

“But your physical came out really well last month. It’s not like we eat unhealthy, this just happens to be your body type, and that’s okay.”

Eric pressed himself closer to Butters’ chest. Butters scratched his nose and ran his fingers through Eric’s hair as they sat in silence, letting their conversation sink in.

“Is it really okay?” Eric asked after another moment, his voice soft.

“It’s more than okay, it’s perfect! ‘Cause it’s your body, and no matter what your body is going to be perfect to me.”

Eric could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He swallowed a sob and wrapped an arm around Butters, feeling so happy and loved.

Eric always hated being overweight, and he had been overweight since he could remember. Only as a teenager was their a short respite of this nightmare. He had a growth spurt and grew a whole foot in one summer. His weight redistributed, and though he wasn’t thin, he wasn’t fat either. But that all changed again in his twenties. Butters' explanation was hormones, they change as a person ages and no one could fight it. Eric was being healthy, with Butters’ help, and he wanted desperately to keep the weight off, but no matter what, he started gaining again until he was back at square one. He continued eating well, but he decided exercise would help, and Butters being eternally encouraging, joined gym after gym with him, but nothing worked. His weight was his cross to bare, and he was frightened Butters would leave him because of it. They had started dating when he thinned out, he was sure if he didn’t try to keep the weight off then Butters would become disgusted and walk out. Years had passed, Butters was still there, but he couldn’t shake the fear away. He felt happy and loved in that moment, but he didn’t think it was permanent.

“Why do you like this game so much?” he finally asked. Butters started playing this game with him almost two years ago, and in that time Eric never had the courage to ask. But he felt safe in Butters’ arms, and maybe the answer wouldn’t be as scary as he imagined.

“Want to know a secret?”

“Uh, sure?”

“I’ve been jerking off to thoughts of you since I was fourteen.”

“Really?” Eric said, lifting his head to look at Butters, amazed. He started jerking off to thoughts of Butters since he was twelve, he never knew thought the time gap would be so small.

“Mhmm,” Butters hummed and nodded. “Not a lot, admittedly, because I would feel embarrassed and creepy about it, but sometimes I couldn’t help myself, and I really couldn’t help myself when you had your growth spurt between sophomore and junior year. Seeing you get so tall and so quickly, for some reason that did it for me.”

Eric’s heart sank. He always knew this, Butters really only wanted him for that momentary thinness.

“Yeah?”

“Yep. And then we got together and it was pretty great being with the real thing.” Butters grinned and ran his finger down Eric’s nose and bopped the tip of it. “But then things changed again and your metabolism slowed. You gained all that weight back pretty quickly, in just a few months, I think.”

“Yeah.” Eric started blushing again, hating those memories and feelings of helplessness over what was happening to him.

“And, well,” Butters said. He was blushing now himself, and he looked away from Eric, uncertain if he should admit the second part of his secret or not. “For whatever reason, seeing you gain all that weight… seeing you get so big again… I couldn’t help it, just thinking about it made me hard. Whenever I saw you, I wanted you so bad, and when you weren’t around I had to take care of myself. My favorite thing was seeing you try to squeeze into old clothes that didn’t fit anymore. I felt so bad because I could see how frustrated you would get, but seeing how tight those clothes were, how they were just one brisk movement away from ripping and you would pour out of them. Just the thought that they couldn’t contain you, it really overwhelmed me.” Butters eyes were bright now, excited as he was recalling these memories. His hand moved up and down, right and left, all over Eric’s back, sides, and ass, growing antsy, wanting to touch more of him.

Eric’s mouth fell open and he marvelled at Butters. Never in the million years would he have guessed that those were Butters’ secret reactions to his weight gain. He was always so fretful and humiliated when he had to admit he needed a new wardrobe, but Butters was turned on by this fact.

“And you’re just so big now,” Butters continued. “So big and soft and warm. I want to fill you up, I want you to be close to bursting with me. I think I would even let you eat me if I knew it would fill you up forever. But since that’s not really a viable option, I’m content with filling you up with food I make from scratch, and with second dessert.” He traced Eric’s plump lips with his finger and winked at him.

“I like being full of you!” Eric said eagerly, sputtering out the words. “I love being full of you!”

“Yeah?” Butters eyes were softening again. Eric nodded vigorously.

“I love your food! I can eat your cooking all day and all night! And I love second dessert! I love it even more than first dessert! And I love being filled up with your cock! Especially when my stomach is already going to burst with food! You fill me up from both ends and it feels like I’m drowning in you and that’s all I want! I want to burst from you! If you want me to eat you than I want to burst because of you!”

Butters was caught up in a fit of giggles and the two made out. Eric was desperate for Butters, he never knew any of these things. For all these years he lived in fear of Butters one day leaving him, but it turned out his girth was what he found most attractive. And everything he had just said was the truth too, he never stopped the game before because he loved getting full on Butters. He loved feeling him everywhere--outside and inside of him.

They kissed and held each other, pressing as close as possible, and though they were getting flustered, the two were spent and much too exhausted to get hard again, so they settled into their rough cuddling that soon turned gentle. Butters was lying on his back, Eric had his arm around his abdomen and he was sitting up on his elbow. They continued kissing each other, but these were just wet smacks on their lips. Butters’ hand was on the nape of Eric’s neck when he pulled away. Both were staring intently at each other, their cheeks flushed and their lips swollen.

“I love you so much,” Eric said.

“I love you too. You don’t even know how much.”

They kissed and Eric thought maybe Butters was right, he didn’t know how much. If he did maybe his fears would finally go away. He laid back down, tucking his head under Butters’ chin. A hefty amount of his stomach spilled on top of Butters and he threw his thick, fat leg over him as well. He had his arm on Butters’ chest and traced small shapes and hummed slightly until he heard soft snoring above him. Eric looked up and smiled when he saw Butters had dozed off. He must have been so exhausted, what with having cooked all day and all the workout he just had. Eric had cuddled close to him on purpose, knowing well that Butters slept best when his life-sized pillow was wrapped around him, making him feel cozy and safe. Exhaustion then hit Eric like a wave. He had a long day himself, and he was stuffed in so many ways, he had to sleep so he could digest it all. He kissed the side of Butters neck and made himself comfortable too, and almost as instantly as Butters, he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this little number was inspired by this work of art I've been obsessing over for the past few days:
> 
> http://deepdarkmagic.tumblr.com/post/103876171265/twas-a-good-thanksgiving
> 
> (Slightly NSFW, but you just read this so whatever)


End file.
